Heart stops Ringing
by LolitaPika
Summary: Everyones partners get switched and Soul and maka are finally together but will one mission with Black Star change the way Maka feels about soul? Will Black Star and Soul fight for the death and for Maka or will Maka be hurt and lose her memory from the world and forget about all of her friends and loved ones?


** Heart Stops Ringing!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I wish I did and I do not own any of the characters. If I did Soul and Maka would have kissed by now**

It was the morning and I had just woken up to see Maka's head laying on my stomach. She seemed so peaceful, "_So that's what she looks like if I don't yell at her."_ I thought to myself, I was laying there for a couple minutes until I saw Maka open up her eyes. "Good morning Emerald Princess." I called her that since she was my beautiful and kind princess plus she had Emerald eyes that glistened into space as it went on. I couldn't believe myself saying that but it was true. "Hey white wolf." [You can figure that one out on your own can't you.]

"We have another day at the academy so we better not be late or Black Star will put on a big show again." "You're right, lets hurry." As she was getting up I pushed her down and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Soul, why did you do that?" "I am your boyfriend you know. Plus we don't have any parents around to tell us we can't, even though your dad disapproves." "I don't care what he says. If I want to kiss you I will do as I please because I love you. I kissed her again for just hearing her say that. "Well let's get ready and you better not push me down again." "Don't worry I won't." I walked out of the room with only my pants on and I walked into Blaire, "Oh hey sweetie pie Soul, did you get rid of that Maka girl yet?" "No now get off of me!" I saw Maka walk out with her normal clothes on as usual she looked stunning."

We were headed out the door and walking to the academy when Maka started to talk to me "Hey Soul, can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure, what is it?" "Well if I ever die will you stop loving me?" I stopped walking in the middle of the pavement and was stunned at what I just heard. Then I looked over at Maka and into her eyes, my hands were placed on her shoulder blades. "Of course I will! I will come to your grave everyday and bring flowers of all colors so it will be a rainbow of happiness for you!" I was really mad at her for saying that until she hugged me. "Thank you Soul." I saw her crying a little bit. "Dry those tears up cause we are going to have to hurry." "Ok turn into your scythe mode so we can get there faster." "Right!" I turned into a weapon and when we almost got to the school I heard Black Stars voice along with Kid and Tsubaki. "Wait up you guys!"

"Maka slow down I think I heard Black Star and the others." "Alright." Eventually the rest got caught up and when we got to school we went to see what our missions were. "I got paired up with Kid?" said Soul, " we got paired up with Tsubaki?" said Liz and Pattie, "I'm not even a meister but I can try." Added Tsubaki. "I GOT PAIRED UP WITH BLACK STAR!" Everyone looked over at Maka including me. "I'm going to talk to Lord Death about this. Maka walked off and I went to look over at everyone else and on the floor was Black Star who had fainted because of being Maka's meister. [ yes I am including where she turns into a weapon] _She isn't that bad_. "I'll take Black Star to the nurse everyone else just go on to class we'll be there awhile." Said Tsubaki while taking Black Star by the feet and dragging him off.

***Meanwhile with Maka***

"I can't believe Lord Death would do something like that I mean he is so stupid!" I said while mumbling under my breath. I went into Lord Deaths office to find him and my dad which now had a chop in the middle of his head. "What did you do now dad." "Oh Maka hello, its nice to see you, what's up." "Why do all of us have different meisters and weapons?" Lord Death then pointed over to my Dad and I only had hatred in my eyes so I Maka chopped him. My dad turned around and looked over to me. "I just wanted you to get a boyfriend." Lord Death and I did a Lord Maka chop. "You know Maka since I am the head principal in this school that I have to approve to make it happen." I looked over at Lord Death with a confused expression on my face. "What! You approve of this to!?"

"Yes I did but its for good reasons on just improving your weapon skills and everyone elses with their soul linking." I crossed my arms and marched out of Lord Death's office, I heard my dad say I love you to me. "Whatever dad." I responded back to him. I walked out and opened up the door to see Black Star, Soul, Tsubaki and Kid. "Well I know what happened." "I bet they thought I needed a better weapon instead of Tsubaki's uses." Black Star said highly. "No it was my dad's idea he said that I needed a boyfriend so he switched up our partners." "But isn't Soul your boyfriend?" Liz asked Maka. "Well yeah but did you think I was going to tell my dad that? He would never stop bugging me about it" Maka said. "I guess then this is the first mission with our partners switched I wonder how this will go and who's first in the missions." Soul said, "Yeah its definantly going to be different and the fact that our soul wave links don't match up isn't good." Tsubaki said.

"We should talk to Professor Stein about this, he might have an idea on what we should do." Tsubaki said. "Your right and we should go there now before our missions start this Saturday." Said Black Star and you could definantly tell by the tone in his voice that he didn't want to be paired with Maka and that's when Soul glared at him. The first bell rang and it was time for homeroom so we all grabbed our book bags and ran down the hallway to Steins room. Oddly enough we all ended up having the same teacher for every class we had but it was good so we could all see each other. The only downside was that I sit next to Pattie who is obsessed with giraffes I told her to marry one and she did. Maka's sits in front of me which makes it better but not being her weapon for the first time means she could fall in love with Black Star and that would really suck.

We walked into the classroom and Stein had just fallen from his swivel chair and face first onto the floor. "Ow!" I heard him scream. I hurried into my seat before Stein would notice that I was late. "Mr. Evans you seem to be late yet again. DETENTION!" yelled Professor Stein. "Fine." "Now class you will be having new partners so I advise you all to practice with each other and match your soul wave lengths." The whole class nodded their heads up and down in agreement. "Good." (45 minutes later) "Class dismissed except for you Soul, you have to stay here." "Yeah I know." Black Star had passed my seat on the way out of the classroom and said, "Don't worry buddy I"ll get you out of here." He winked and quickly ran out of the classroom, I knew he would find a way to get me out but it wasn't going to be a smart idea.

Five minutes had passed by and I felt my phone vibrate from my jean pocket. I looked to see what Stein was doing and he was testing some sort of chemical with a dead rat in a bottle that read, "RADIOACTIVE." I took my phone out of my pocket and got a message from Black Star saying, "I'm in the air ducks with Maka we're busting you out!" I put a grin on my face but part of me was saying they were going to get caught and I was going to laugh when they did. The next 8 minutes passed by and I started hearing movement from the ceiling, then I heard Black Stars voice. "I think he down there, do we turn left?" For one training to be a assassin he wasn't very good at it, I thought. The next thing I noticed was a crack in the ceiling and then dropped Black Star with a bloody nose. Professor Stein looked up from what he was doing and yelled out, "Black Star detention for you!" "Alright mommy." Black Star was clearly out of it but the funny thing was that 10 seconds later when Black Star had finally gotten up from the ground, Maka fell on him.

**First chapter hope you enjoyed thanks for reading! **


End file.
